Ruminating
by Remembrance123
Summary: Zack is over thinking things and it makes Sora a little worried... Little one-shot gift for two people for their one year anniversary -Congradulations!-
1. Ruminating

"_Ruminating_…"

Zack looked down at the boy who was clinging onto his chest.

"You so are."

Zack sighed and laughed. "I don't even know what that word means… isn't that how animals digest food?"

"Sorta…"

Zack closed his eyes and felt the brunet crawl further on top of him, one of his eyes opened and he kissed the boy sensually on his cheek. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled the brunet close.

"I missed you." Sora nuzzled into the hollow part of Zack's neck.

"I missed you too." It was moments like these that the ex-SOLDIER thought must have been called "_Perfection_." Zack eventually drifted into his thoughts, he began thinking about Sora and one thing led to a next…

"_Ruminating_." Sora repeated.

"_Ruminating_?"

"You think too much." Sora explained. He sat up and looked at his lover. "Thinking too much is bad for you, you know?"

"Right, because thinking is a bad thing." Zack chuckled and closed his eyes; he really loved how soft Sora's bed was… he could lie here forever…

"Don't ignore me!" Sora smiled. "Too much thinking leads to stress, and you are stressed enough as is!"

Zack didn't reply, he just kept his eyes closed.

Sora dug his head into the raven haired man's stomach, "You know I hate it when you're stressed." His voice was parallel to quiet yet he knew the other one heard him.

"I'm sorry… it's just who I am… In SOLDIER you had to analyze everything and choose what the best motive was."

"But you're _not _in SOLDIER anymore… so just live your life. Stop worrying and thinking." Sora placed his chin on Zack's rough chest and looked at the man's blue eyes.

"Okay…" Zack sighed. "I will stop over thinking…"

"Good… you don't need the stress, with that much work already."

Their conversation was interrupted by the beep of Zack's watch.

"Sora… I have to go."

"Five more minutes…" Sora begged, tightening the grip around his lover. He knew Zack had to leave, he knew that the man would be back in a few hours but he never wanted to be separated from the man. Whether several months or just a few seconds apart… he wanted to be with the person he loved. Sora sighed knowing that Zack would have to get up and leave…

"Fine, five more minutes…" Zack smiled.

Sora looked up with a smile, a small laugh escaping his lips, "The stop over thinking is working isn't it?"

"Well thinking too much leads to hair loss you know." Zack smiled, "You didn't think I did it for _you_, did you?"

"You are such a dick…" Sora sighed, he hated being teased… He just dug his head inside Zack and enjoyed the perfect moment…


	2. Douche

Sora looked up at the ceiling, "Douche."

"Talking about me?" Zack hollered from the hallway.

The brunet sat up, spinning his head. "You're home."

The raven stepped into the bedroom, chuckling like always as he did. "You haven't moved since I left." To be honest it made him feel warm, a kind of filling feeling that removed the hole in his life that was existent before. He gulped hard for some reason, sitting on the side of the bed and just looking in the brunet's eyes. "I missed you."

The brunet blushed just a little, "I missed you too." He wondered why he was getting so mushy when it was only a few hours before their last visit. He sat on the bed, softly looking at the raven before him. A small silence followed.

Zack wanted to say something, but didn't get the chance. His tongue stopped in its tracks. He just got on the bed and sat next to Sora. Their eyes meeting for a moment.

The younger felt his throat go dry, like it always did when his words were stolen. Doing the only mechanism he had left, he softly rolled onto his side, so his body was leaning on Zack's body. "S-so how was work?"

"Pretty good." Zack chuckled, "Leon worked us to death again... I'm glad my shift is over." He shook his head, grabbing Sora, pulling him closer. "The guy's got reasons for it, but he wont cut me any slack..."

"Well." Sora put on his teasing voice. "I don't think you deserve slack. People who think too much don't deserve slack."

"We're going over this _again_?" The SOLDIER raised his head with disbelief. "Give it up Sora... I said I was gonna try." He tried to hide his smile.

"I know." The brunet smirked, "You just know sometimes I'd cry if I have to say something that's bugging me super seriously." He rested his chin on the other's chest.

Zack smiled, enjoying another soft silence. "I love you, Sora."

The brunet blushed like a romantic sunset, "I l-love y-you too, Zack... ary..." He added the last part after a small pause. Looking down he shook a little.

"Something up, prince?" Zack whispered, rubbing the boy's side comfortingly.

"Douche..." Sora looked away, "You made me cry."

Zack smiled a little, "I'm sorry."

The raven then began a silence with a soft kiss on the cheek.


End file.
